Lipsticks and Lies
by ladymisteria
Summary: River Song è abituata alle visite notturne del Dottore, ma cosa succederebbe se per una volta il Gallifreyano si presentasse davanti alla sua cella in pieno giorno?


«Suppongo che il nome "Stormcage" derivi dal consueto clima piovoso».

River Song sobbalzò, voltandosi.

Al di là delle sbarre c'era il Dottore.

«Che ci fai qui?! E' pieno giorno, potrebbe vederti qualcuno!» esclamò la donna, alzandosi.

Il Dottore fece spallucce.

«Sono sicuro che la modalità invisibile del TARDIS potrebbe sicuramente tornarmi utile, nel caso in cui una guardia decidesse di venire da queste parti».

La fissò.

«Inoltre, chi sa che aspetto ha "Il Dottore" – e soprattutto che è ancora vivo – al momento?» chiese, sornione.

River ghignò.

« _Io_ lo so».

L'uomo si finse scandalizzato.

«Vorresti tradirmi così? _Cattiva ragazza_ …».

Giocherellò con le sbarre.

«Allora sono fortunato che la mia "visita diurna" non possa protrarsi molto a lungo...» continuò.

River era già pronta a ribattere, quando dal corridoio affianco sopraggiunse una guardia.

«Ehi! Resti fermo dov'è, non si muova!» esclamò questa, estraendo rapidamente la pistola e puntandola verso il Dottore, che non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di muovere un muscolo.

Il Gallifreyano scambiò un'occhiata divertita con River.

«Chi è lei? E come è arrivato fin qui? L'avverto che se sta cercando di far evadere la dottoressa Song, sarò costretto a sparare ad entrambi!» continuò la guardia, avvicinandosi.

Il Dottore assunse la migliore delle sue espressioni sorprese.

« _Far evadere questa donna?!_ Per chi mi ha preso, per _un folle?!_ ».

Estrasse il portafoglio con l'inseparabile carta psichica.

«Dottor Smith. Sono stato mandato qui per valutare la salute mentale della detenuta».

La guardia gettò un'occhiata al documento, poi abbassò l'arma.

«Non eravamo stati informati del suo arrivo, signore» disse, a mo' di scusa.

Il Dottore sbuffò, rimettendo al suo posto la carta psichica.

«Non ne dubito. La burocrazia è sempre terribile, in questo genere di cose».

L'altro uomo studiò River.

«Ci sono dubbi sulla sua sanità mentale?» chiese, diffidente.

«Mi sembra _ovvio!_ Da quanto ho letto nel suo fascicolo, la dottoressa Song ha ucciso – apparentemente senza alcun motivo – un pover'uomo. Un eroe per molti, stando a quanto mi è stato riferito. Le sembra un comportamento da persona sana di mente? Inoltre, non è necessaria più di una rapida occhiata per rendersi conto della completa pazzia della detenuta!» esclamò il Dottore, in tono professionale.

«Stai seriamente camminando sul filo del rasoio, Dolcezza…» lo ammonì River, divertita.

Il Dottore lanciò un'occhiata rassegnata alla guardia, picchiettandosi un dito sulla tempia.

«Che le avevo detto?» sospirò.

La guardia annuì, girando sui tacchi ed allontanandosi nuovamente.

«Avviserò i miei colleghi di non pattugliare quest'area, fino a quando non avrà terminato» disse, prima di voltare l'angolo.

«La ringrazio».

Il Gallifreyano attese di essere nuovamente solo con la donna, prima di parlare.

«Umani… Non mi stancherò mai di dirlo: si fidano troppo» borbottò.

Fece spallucce.

«Se queste sono le persone che ti sorvegliano, non fatico a comprendere la facilità con cui evadi» aggiunse.

River scoppiò a ridere.

«Di solito sono più… _attente_. Ma se hai avuto modo di notarlo, la guardia che era qui fino a qualche istante fa era… _un nuovo acquisto_ ».

L'uomo ghignò nuovamente.

«Allora avevo ragione. Sono decisamente fortunato, oggi. E probabilmente lo sei anche tu. Non sono poi così sicuro, infatti, che qui a Stormcage prenderebbero bene il fatto che tu riceva _visite_ a loro insaputa… Senza una pistola stordente, chissà quanto tempo sarebbe passato, prima che tu potessi nuovamente uscire...».

La donna ammiccò.

«So cavarmela perfettamente anche senza quel tipo di armi, Dolcezza».

«Oh, non ne dubito affatto, River. Sicuramente il rossetto allucinogeno è di grande aiuto. Anche se ricordo _perfettamente_ di averti chiesto di usarlo solo in caso di emergenza».

River estrasse da una delle tasche il sottile accessorio, giocherellandoci.

«Chi ti dice che io non lo faccia?» chiese, innocente.

Il Dottore le scoccò un'occhiata divertita.

«In quel caso dovrò fare due chiacchiere con il responsabile della prigione. Mai viste tante _emergenze_ in così poco tempo. Chissà, potrei anche offrire il mio aiuto per ridurle…».

La donna rise piano, passando il rossetto al Dottore.

«Se può attenuare la tua gelosia…» lo provocò.

Il Gallifreyano scosse il capo, divertito.

«Come se fosse l'unico che possiedi. E non è necessario che tu me lo consegni; non saprei che farmene. Non è il mio colore».

Di nuovo, River rise.

«Perché non entri a cercare gli altri, allora? Sembra che tu non voglia credermi, quando nego la loro esistenza».

Il Dottore emise uno sbuffo ironico.

«Puoi biasimarmi? L'ultima volta mi avevi praticamente _giurato_ di non aver portato la pistola al quadrante con te, al ristorante…»

«Non l'ho fatto!»

«…E la stessa sera ho scoperto che avevi due pistole al plasma e un revolver».

River giocherellò distrattamente con le sbarre della sua cella.

«Però non avevo la pistola al quadrante...» mormorò.

Il Dottore scoppiò a ridere, sconcertato.

«River Song, sei assolutamente incredibile».

La donna si fece nuovamente da parte.

«Quindi che farai? Correrai il rischio di fare una brutta figura ed entrerai a cercare questi ipotetici rossetti?».

Il Gallifreyano scosse il capo di nuovo.

«Te l'ho detto. La mia è una visita brevissima. Non posso trattenermi per molto. Ho da fare».

River assottigliò gli occhi, sospettosa.

« _Hai da fare?_ In nome della sanità mentale, che mai può avere da fare un _uomo morto?!_ ».

Il Dottore si avvicinò di più alle sbarre, un guizzo divertito negli occhi chiari.

« _Spoiler_ ».

River spalancò la bocca, piccata.

«Ti odio»

«No, non è vero» rise l'uomo.

«Okay. Cosa otterrei in cambio, se decidessi di dirtelo?» chiese, qualche minuto dopo.

La donna si fece pensierosa.

«Beh, visto che sono stati il fulcro della nostra conversazione - e che il fatto che io possa usarli senza che ve ne sia un reale bisogno sembra infastidirti… Ti consegnerò i miei rossetti speciali. A patto che tu mi permetta di averne sempre uno con me».

«Quindi avevo ragione, ne avevi altri» ghignò il Dottore.

«Oh, sta zitto. Come se non lo sapessi. Allora, che ne dici del nostro accordo?».

Il Gallifreyano tese la mano a River.

«Affare fatto, dottoressa Song».

[*]

«E questo è quello che terrò per me. Ecco fatto. Io ho rispettato la mia parte del patto. Ora sta a te: cos'hai da fare?» chiese River, mettendo al sicuro il rossetto allucinogeno rimasto in suo possesso.

«Io? Assolutamente nulla» replicò tranquillamente l'uomo.

« _Che cosa?!_ » esclamò River, scioccata.

«E' la prima regola, River. Lo sai bene» cantilenò il Dottore.

La donna si corrucciò.

«Non è leale» borbottò, tenendogli il broncio.

«Oh, avanti… Avresti mai proposto questo scambio, se non ti avessi… _aiutata_ un pochino?».

Il Dottore si tolse un po' di polvere dalla giacca, distrattamente.

«Inoltre, l'averne _davvero_ solo uno aiuterà a ricordarti di usarlo _veramente_ solo in caso di emergenza».

River sbuffò.

«Tu sai di star facendo la figura dell'uomo geloso, vero?»

«Probabile».

«E lo sei?» domandò, interessata.

«Possibile».

La donna sorrise, tornando a sedersi sulla sua brandina.

«Quindi è stata tutta una messa in scena. Sei venuto qui solo per "requisire" i miei rossetti, ed impedirmi di baciare chiunque».

Il Dottore sembrò offeso da quell'affermazione.

«Mi ritieni davvero così meschino? Ero venuto perché volevo vederti. E' forse un crimine? Solo che poi il discorso è finito sui tuoi rossetti e così…».

River sbuffò nuovamente.

«Vecchio idiota sentimentale...» mormorò.

Ma c'era una nota compiaciuta, nella sua voce.

Lo studiò.

«Quindi è per questo che ti sei presentato qui in pieno giorno. Per evitare di incontrare - per errore - una tua possibile versione futura o passata».

L'uomo fece spallucce.

«Era meglio essere prudenti» confermò.

River scosse il capo, divertita.

«Ottima idea, Dottore. Oserei dire, anzi, che sei stato molto attento. Non ti succede spesso...».

Il Dottore finse di non averla sentita.

La donna si guardò intorno, tranquilla.

«Ora che mi hai costretta a ricorrere a _certi metodi_ solo per emergenze, come pensi potrò trascorrere le mie notti in giro per l'universo con te?».

Il Gallifreyano non sembrò molto turbato da quell'aspetto della conversazione.

«Puoi benissimo aspettare il mio arrivo» disse.

River scoppiò a ridere.

«Allora penso sia meglio mettersi comodi. La tua puntualità mi è nota sin dalla più tenera età».

Il Dottore le lanciò un'occhiataccia.

«Questo è un colpo basso, dottoressa Song»

«I miei lo sono sempre» gli ricordò lei, serafica.

L'uomo sbuffò, rassegnato.

«Beh, è un peccato. Perché avevo giusto in mente di portarti in Egitto, durante la costruzione delle più importanti piramidi. Per saziare un po' la tua curiosità archeologica» spiegò.

«Ma non penso che tu lo meriti così tanto, in fondo…» continuò, vagamente.

River si rialzò, avvicinandosi alle sbarre.

«Sul serio? Ti propongo un nuovo scambio, allora. Tu ripensi alla tua decisione, e io in cambio non mi arrabbierò quando vedrò uno dei rossetti - che mi hai così gentilmente sottratto - in mano a un'altra donna».

L'uomo le diede un buffetto sul naso.

«Non credo che sia un buono scambio. In fondo, potrei sempre ricordarmi di non regalarli a nessuna...»

«Sarebbe barare».

Il Dottore ghignò divertito.

«Non è quello che faccio sempre?».

[*]

La guardia imboccò il corridoio che portava alla cella della dottoressa Song, un plico di fogli tra le mani.

«Ho qui il registro presenze di oggi, dottor Smith. A quanto pare si è dimenticato di firmarlo. Sarebbe meglio che lo facesse, per evitare di finire…».

Alzò lo sguardo, guardandosi intorno spaesato.

«…nei guai» finì.

Ma ormai non c'era più nessuno ad ascoltarlo.


End file.
